A Mysterious Story
by Cybat
Summary: Believe it or not, this fic is finally FINISHED! Witness the dramatic conclusion to my longest fic so far (and hopefully ever, but i doubt it)! And while you're at it, r&r!
1. Parts 0-3

A

A/N (which I assume means author's note.If it doesn't usually, that's what it means here):I really suggest that you read my other two fics before this one.At least three of the characters will have been introduced in those fics, and it might get a little confusing.Yes, I know my first one is long and the html marks are annoying, but it will really help you to understand this fic.Thanks!

A Mysterious Story

by Ryan Myers

0:Prologue – Fifteen years ago

Master was not happy.All of his friends and allies had been killed by the brutal space pirates of the area.He was the only living enforcer aboard their ship, and he was the galaxy's last chance of stopping the pirates.However, he tried to avoid thinking about that as he wandered around the labyrinth that the pirates called a ship.Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"Intruder!Who are-"

The young pirate never got to finish his sentence, because Master spun around and fired three missiles out of his index finger.The pirate moaned and collapsed.

"Gotta be more careful." He muttered to himself, and continued.

He wandered around for a while, knocking out the occasional pirate, and eventually found himself at the end of a long corridor.He was standing in front of a huge, ornate door, and he heard official-sounding voices on the other side.Quietly trying to decide what to do, he leaned against the door to listen better.All of a sudden, the door swung open!

Master lost his balance and stumbled into the room, where two pirates grabbed Master by the arms and held him firmly.Master's index finger started glowing, but a large, decorated pirate that must be the leader stood up.

"Oh, no, you don't, Master." The pirate leader laughed."I know what that glove of yours can do."The pirate reached into his pocket and pulled out a large knife with a flourish."Now let's see how you do without it."

The pirate lowered the blade.Master winced in pain but said nothing.Being of a race that had no blood, the gloved hand fell to the floor still completely white.The pirate laughed triumphantly, and his flunkies joined in.Master just stared at them helplessly.

"Now, Master, I thought you might enjoy watching this." The pirate leered, pressing a button on a control panel behind him, which activated a viewscreen.

"The _Ally_!" Master recognized the ship immediately."That's a peaceful ship trying to meet and befriend new species!"

"Not anymore." The leader replied arrogantly, reaching for a large red button.

"NO!" Master shouted.A rush of adrenaline surged through his muscles, giving him enough strength to break free of the lackeys' grip.He rushed forward to stop the leader, but a pirate pulled out a gun and fired.

Master felt his soul leaving him as he tried to resist fainting from the pain.He knew that once he fainted, he wouldn't be waking up.Knowing his race's unique physiology, he wondered how his death would work out.In his death throes, he noticed his glove start to move.

Master's last thought was, "My soul is going to be in a glove?"

Master woke up, flexing his fingers.Wait a minute, that was all he had!

"Oh, right." Master sighed."Well, I might as well make the most of it."Suddenly he noticed the leader's finger hovering over the launch button again.He rocketed forward and punched the leader in the back.

"What?" the leader whirled around angrily."Who dares-what in the…"

The glove was hovering in front of him.The pirate glanced at the glove, then the corpse, then the glove, then…

"Oh, I forgot to mention that." Master grinned.Well, actually, he didn't grin, but it sounded like he did."When someone of my race dies, their soul goes into the nearest object, which happened to be my hand.Or me.Or…"

The leader stood there, dazed.

"Well, it doesn't matter.I won't let you destroy the _Ally_."Master floated around to the control panel."Ah, here we go."

The leader reached forward too late as Master pushed the other red button.Immediately, a computerized voice announced calmly, "Please evacuate.This ship will self destruct in ten minutes."

The pirates ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to find an escape pod.Master made a fist of himself and raced over to the window, smashing it open.Master was quite relieved that his current shape did not limit his ability to breathe in a vacuum.The pirates, however, could not say the same, and fainted within moments.

"Please evacuate.This ship will self destruct in one minute."

Master flew back to his home planet as the computer continued counting down.

"Now self destructing.Have a nice day."

Master made a thumbs-up sign as he saw and felt the explosion."Mission accomplished." He remarked, staring at himself as best he could."But at what cost?"

1:Conflict – Nine years ago

"Master, this will be too traumatic for our child." Mistress pointed out sadly."Don't you realize how much he will be teased in school for having a glove as a father?"

"Well, he can just say that his father was Master, the famed pirate fighter." Master replied jokingly.

"Oh, please.You did that four years ago, which was two years after we had our son.No one even remembers that.And if they did, it's still funny to have a glove as a parent."

Master sighed and nodded."Well, what do you suggest?"

Mistress stared at him, sighing.She started to say something, then changed her mind.Master caught her implication, however.

"You want me to leave." Master guessed."You want to raise our child by yourself so he's not teased."

Mistress frowned and shrugged her shoulders.She turned away sadly and stood perfectly still for a while.Finally, she turned around.

"You know it's the right thing to do." Mistress pleaded for Master to understand."You don't want our child being teased, do you?"

Master scowled (well, actually, he didn't scowl, but his voice sounded like he was scowling)."You're kicking me out of the house.For our child.Do you really think that's fair?"

Mistress shrugged again, looking at the child's room sadly."I don't know what to think, Master."

"I see." Master said sadly, knowing that his wife, as usual, was right."I'll go then."

"Master…I'm sorry…" Mistress started, but Master was already fading away.

"Goodbye, Master!"

But Master was gone.

2:Confrontation – Two years ago

"Mom, why are we going on vacation again?"

"What?Don't you want to?"

"Well, yes, but it's weird that we go so often."

"All right, we'll stop going."

"No, that's not what I meant.It's just that…"

Mistress stared at her son."You miss your father, don't you?"

"Well, yes!I mean, you kicked him out-"

"I didn't kick-wait a minute.How do you-"

"I heard the whole thing.I was six years old, but I wasn't stupid.Why did you kick Dad out?"

"I…" Mistress still had trouble talking about that night."Well, if you heard the whole conversation, you should know."

"Well, it was a stupid reason.I could have stood up for myself.I think you used that as an excuse to get him out of your life."

"How can you say that, you…" Mistress lashed out angrily, screaming at her son."I…"

Mistress couldn't say any more.She put her head in her hands and wept.Her son stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"Mom?"Mistress looked up, tears staining her face."I'm sorry.Let's go."

Mistress slowly took her son's hand and they shifted to another dimension.

3.Vacation

"This is a fun dimension, son.Here, the people use toys for battling.It's better than using real people, because toys are tougher and no one cares about them.Also, they can make the fighters look like anyone they want." Mistress announced upon their arrival.

"Cool!" the boy yelled, forgetting their earlier confrontation."Where do they fight?"

"Over here." His mother replied, motioning to a large table."Oh, look.It's Kirby versus Samus!"

"Oh, I've heard of them.Are they really going to fight?"

"Of course.Here they go!"

Samus started charging its gun, while Kirby closed in to steal its powers.Samus fired off her gun prematurely, but it stunned Kirby long enough for Samus to screw it.Kirby landed quicklier than Samus and bricked it.Then, Kirby ran over and smashed Samus, and then Final Cuttered.

"Wow, this is really exciting!" the boy shouted.

"Sssssh!" the crowd hushed impatiently.The boy flinched sheepishly.

Samus recovered from Kirby's attack and punched Kirby.Then, it activated its flamethrower and roasted Kirby.Finally, it jumped up, and before Kirby could brick, Samus used its back kick to send Kirby flying up, up…out of the arena.

"This game's winner is Samus!" the greedy announcer reported."Now, place your bets on the next fight, which will be in a few minutes.Wolverine versus Thor!Thor is favored, but who knows what will happen?Come on over and place your bets!"

"Wolverine and Thor are Marvel characters, and the last two were Nintendo!This place really gets everyone, doesn't it?"

"Of course." Mistress replied."I'm glad you're having fun and-"

"Arrgh!What's going on?" Mistress turned around to see a huge warehouse behind the small arena, presumably filled with toy fighters."Kirby and Samus!They're missing!"

"What?" another voice rang out."How could they be missing!"

"I don't know, but they're gone now!"

"That's not possible!I just put them down!"

"Mom, what's going on?"

"Don't worry about it, son.It's just a little confusion and…"

"The toys are loose!" a third voice shouted frantically."Everybody hide!"

A huge box of toys had just toppled over, and toys of all kinds were running around out of control.

"Why can't they control-"

"I don't know, they usually can.Something must be going wrong!" Mistress was confused and scared.

Suddenly, a tiny action figure that looked like a young child wearing a very mysterious cloak ran up behind the boy and pulled out a gun.He fired, and hit the boy right in the heart.The boy died immediately.

"NO!" Mistress shouted, but she was killed by a very well-aimed missile from a generic army figure far behind her.

Mistress woke up."Where are you?"

Her son slowly stood up."What…what happened?"

Suddenly, Mistress started crying."You've become the cloaked boy with the gun!"

"And you, mother, you are now a…" he couldn't bring himself to say it, it was even worse than his father's fate."You're a box."

Mistress's voice was tinged with sadness, but also with hope."I know.I'll have to leave, now, just like Master.You'll be teased so much if this gets around."

"But, mother, what should I do?"

"You're a big boy.You can take care of yourself.Good luck!"

The box faded away, and after a while, so did the boy.


	2. Parts 4-6

New Page 1

(A/N (which still means author's note if it doesn't usually):If you didn't figure it out in the last chapter, this story is divided into parts within a chapter.The part has a title and the time frame it took place in, assuming that the first SSB tournament took place about five months ago.If there is no time frame mentioned, it takes place around the same time as the part before it did.If there is a name in parentheses after the title or time frame, it is a first-person part from the point of view of the name.If anyone can't figure that much out on their own, I pity them.)

4.Wandering – One year ago

A box floated through space, completely unaware of her surroundings.The box quickly ran out of things to do in her current dimension, and shifted to another one.When she emerged from her portal, she found herself, unintentionally, in the toy warrior dimension.The place that started the whole mess for her.After her soul had migrated to the cardboard box that the toys had broken out of, she had gone back to her own dimension for support.However, of course, her society condemned those unfortunate people whose souls were trapped inside normally inanimate objects.Compared to her, her son and his father had gotten off lucky.Well, after being kicked off of her planet, she had been forced to wander around for a year, and inevitably, she finally found herself back at the now-infamous dimension.During her travels, she had heard that eight other toys had been stolen, besides Kirby and Samus, and the arenas had been closed for months.The owners of the stadiums had been forced to leave because they weren't turning a profit, and the toys had created a sort of direct democracy.The current "president", it seemed, was Apocalypse, the mysterious mutant of X-Men fame.Upon her arrival, she saw three of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles discussing the thefts.

"I heard it was an inside job." Raphael reported.

"No, dude!It was something else!I've heard a white floating glove!" Michelangelo disagreed.

"A glove?Come on, Mike, gloves don't appear out of thin air." Leonardo said dismissively.

"No, really!They say a glove appeared, stole Kirby and Samus, and pushed the box over!"

Upon hearing that, Mistress recoiled visibly.

"Hey!That box just moved!" Raphael noticed, confused.

Mistress froze, deciding what to do.Finally, she approached the Turtles warily.

"Now listen to me." She said.The Turtles stared at her.

"It talked!" Mike declared.

"Yes, I did.I am of a race unfamiliar to you.I was there one year ago, and I was killed.In my race, when someone dies, their soul goes into the nearest object, and I was next to this box, so…"

"Oh, that would be a bummer." Leonardo sympathized.

"So, you say it was a white glove that did all that?" Mistress probed, ignoring Leonardo's kindness.

"That's what I've heard.Why, did you know him?"

"He was my husband."

"What?" the Turtles asked simultaneously.

"Hey, guys, you talking to boxes again?" Buzz Lightyear came up and teased jokingly.

"Yeah, but this one talks back!" Mike retorted.

"Hello, Buzz." Mistress greeted.

Buzz recoiled, but regained his composure.Leo explained Mistress's odd dilemma.

"Yes, I had heard rumors about a glove as well.And if there is really such a glove around, they could be true."

"They must be.But why did you leave your husband, um…"

"My name, translated to English, is something like Mistress, so that is good enough.And as for my husband, I kicked him out.I told him it was because I was afraid our son was going to be teased, but it was really because I couldn't stand him.He was egotistical and obnoxious and arrogant.It was the perfect excuse."

"Well, that's not very nice." Buzz remarked.

"You have a son?Whatever happened to him?" Raphael asked.

"His soul went into one of the toys.Some kid with a cloak and a gun."

"Oh, yeah, him.No one really knows about him, except that his name is Juvenor."

"What a stupid name." Mistress remarked.

"Everyone thought so, but no one messed with him.He kept to himself, but kicked everyone's asses in the tournaments.How old is your son?"Leonardo reported.

"He is…fourteen now, I guess."

"You haven't seen him since the accident?" Mike wondered.

"Mike, don't be so naïve.It was no accident." Buzz suggested.Everyone contemplated this idea.

"He must have been mad at you, Mistress." Raphael theorized.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?Why are you talking to a box?" A voice came from behind.It was Ness.He was standing next to Captain Falcon.

"Who are you?" Mistress asked."No offense, but I've never heard of you."Ness and Falcon growled and introduced themselves, then realized they had just talked to a box.

"Wait a minute!" Falcon shouted."What is going on?"

Ness searched through Mistress's mind and relayed the story to Falcon telepathically.

"Wow, that sucks."Falcon sighed."Too bad!Show me your moves, Ness!"Ness sighed.

"We fight every ten seconds, and I always beat you!Give up!"

"Never!"

Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of light.Mistress could not cover her eyes (or whatever she used to see) and she could just barely make out a white glove picking up Ness and Falcon, then disappearing.

5.Following (Juvenor)

My life sucks.

My father is a glove and my mother is a box.

My parents never named me, so I'm stuck with the stupid name of Juvenor.

I'm an action figure.

My dad is wanted for murder and theft.

I haven't seen my mom in a year.

I have no friends.

All that's left of my life is wandering-wait a minute!What is that?

A familiar flash of light, a white figure…it's my father!

I start to shout to him, but he is carrying someone.Two people, actually.They appear to be toys from that dimension, but I don't recognize them.Wait!The Juvenor inside me recognizes them.Weird.Well, their names are Ness and Captain Falcon, which don't mean anything to me, but Juvenor tells me their stories.

Suddenly Master disappears again.I follow him to another dimension, where he picks up an army of purple warriors.Intrigued, I follow him to yet another dimension, where he looks around and finds a desk that is black-and-white checkered with platforms and everything to match something out of a Mario game.He snaps his fingers, and it disappears.He disappears yet again, and I follow.

What is my father up to?

6.Suspicion

"That was definitely my husband." Mistress told the entire population of toys once again.One new toy, Batman, appeared in the back.

"What happened?" Batman wondered.Everyone groaned.Professor X told him telepathically.Batman frowned.

"We must stop him!"

"Yeah, right.He can travel between dimensions!"

"He can disappear and appear in a flash of light!"

"That's not the half of it." Mistress continued, listing Master's expansive repertoire of attacks.All of the toys were visibly impressed, and afraid.

"So we just sit here and see what Master does?" Superman scowled."I don't like it."

"That's too bad, unless you can track him down and go get him." Knuckles replied sarcastically.

"Children, please!" Apocalypse finally appeared, by rising dramatically up from the ground."There is obviously nothing you can do.Go back to your lives."

Everyone was upset by Apocalypse's indifferent attitude, but they realized that he was right.

"Well, thank you all for listening." Mistress sighed."I'll go wander around some more."

"Oh, now I feel bad." An army figure appeared in the back."I killed you, didn't I?"

"Quite possibly." Mistress replied, her anger rising.

"Yeah, well, sorry about that.The button that fires my missile was pressed by someone…probably your husband."

"Exhusband." Mistress corrected, sighing."I guess kicking him out might have been a mistake."

The toys murmured their general agreement and sympathy.Mistress said goodbye again, and faded away.As Apocalypse suggested, the toys tried to resume their normal lives, but found it difficult to suppress the sight of the talking box.

"I just hope Master doesn't come back." A timid Aladdin (from the Disney movie, I'm sure he's an action figure by now) said quietly.

"I hope he does." Wolverine growled."I was really looking forward to fighting Thor."

"Bring it on, Wolvy!" Thor appeared behind the Canadian.

"Yeah, that's more like it!"

And so life goes on.


	3. Parts 7-10

7

7.Preparations – Five months ago (Master)

My years of boredom are about to come to an end.The fruit of my labors will soon blosson.Soon, I will begin my tournament.

My ex-wife and son shouldn't have been in that dimension.I just released the toys to cause mayhem, to distract the people from me.It's not my fault if those two were in the way.And I never pushed that foolish soldier's missile launcher.He did it himself.The trigger-happy imbecile was just trying to cover up his attack.

I've accepted my new form, and I embrace it.It's kind of fun to be just a hand.My son, apparently, is an action figure.Good for him.It'll be good for him to see things from a different perspective.As for Mistress, the box, well, it might be healthy for her too.

I never named my son.He must be fourteen or fifteen by now.On my old planet, sons didn't receive names until they were officially "men", at age sixteen.It may sound like a stupid custom, but it wasn't my idea.

Yes, my new form suits me well.I am no longer Master.From now on, I will be called Master Hand!Yeah, that sounds good.It rolls off the tongue…

I haven't decided whether to find more fighters for my tournament or not.I guess it couldn't hurt.Out of the twelve I have, I think I'll only use eight of them.Luigi and Jigglypuff are irrelevant, since I will have Mario and Pikachu, and no one has heard of Ness or Captain Falcon.Maybe, if I go back, I'll find more popular characters.

I also finished all of the bonus stages.I figure that whoever beats enough fighters should get a break.I'm also going to enjoy testing my Polygon Team.These purple alternates to my eight fighters will provide interesting entertainment, at least.

I've almost finished collecting the items, too. All I need after that is Mario, and maybe someone else, and all will be ready.

8.Rescue

Juvenor shifted to another dimension, following his father silently, and he ended up back in the toy's dimension.Pulling out his gun, he ignored the toys' greetings and aimed, prepared to fire on his father.

"What are you doing, Juvenor?" Bowser roared."Put that gun away!"

Juvenor ignored the turtle and continued looking around.The Turtles suddenly realized the identity of the gun-toting boy.

"You're the box's son, aren't you?" Leonardo asked.Juvenor nodded, not really paying attention.

"Did Juvenor kill you?" Michelangelo wanted to know.

Juvenor sighed and nodded again.Without turning toward the turtles, he said, "I just followed my father here.I think he's trying to kidnap another toy."All of the toys in earshot gasped.

"Well, we won't let him!" Apocalypse shouted, and the toys yelled in agreement.Everyone prepared to battle, and Juvenor rolled his eyes.

"Father won't just fight you.He'll appear, grab whoever he wants, and leave.There won't be any time for anyone to do anything."

"Then why are you here?" Daffy Duck wondered.

"Because I will be able to do something." Daffy shrugged and walked away.

"Your mother is a very nice, um, person?" Luke Skywalker said politely, searching for the right word.

"Person is fine.And thank you, but I need to concentrate."

"I bet your mother was one groovy baby!"

"Austin Powers, leave Juvenor alone." James Bond scolded."I'm the only one who gets the girls around here!"

"Oh, please." Austin retorted, rolling his eyes jokingly.

"Shh!I hear him!" Juvenor whispered.

"You hear-" Apocalypse started to say, but stopped when he was blinded by a flash of light.Juvenor aimed his weapon almost blindly, and fired.

"Hey, put me down!" Bowser roared, then the hand did.Bowser fell to the ground as Master recoiled from the electricity from the laser blast.

"Well, son, good to see you still alive." The glove said, his voice shaken by pain.

"No thanks to you, Master!" Juvenor replied angrily.

"The name is Master Hand!" he replied, and disappeared."I don't need him for the tournament anyway…"

"What tournament?" Bowser growled, grabbing Juvenor's cloak menacingly."What was he talking about?"

"I don't know.But I'm going to find out." Juvenor replied, fading away.

Apocalypse shrugged."Back to work, everyone.Show's over!"

9.Meeting – Two months ago (Juvenor)

I can't believe my father.That tournament humiliated him interdimensionally, and he's still not giving up.I saw him talking to Bowser, trying to get him to get revenge on the fighters.But this time, it's the real ones.I have to warn them.But how?

Wait, there's Bowser now!He's going to Hyrule, where Link is.If I keep following them, soon I'll be able to talk to them.This time, they'll need all the help they can get.

I know!They can get Ness and Falcon!I assume they haven't heard of them either, but two more fighters is never a bad thing.Bowser and Ganon are going to Lylat now, I'd better catch up.

Mario certainly showed my dad who was boss a few months ago.I'm proud of him, and I'm looking forward to seeing him again.I always used to love Mario games, and now I get to meet him in person.

The three villains are going to Kanto.Time to make my move.I'll explain everything to them and see what happens.

10.Victory – One month ago (Mario)

Well, it's been one month since all of the smashers united to stop Bowser, Ganon, Andross, Giovanni and their armies.It was good to see everyone again.One thing I can't get out of my head, though, is that weird kid.Yoshi, DK, and Luigi all remember him, so he wasn't a dream or anything, but how could he possibly have done all of the things he did?I wish I could see him again.

"Mario, comea on!Stopa daydreaming!" Luigi shouted angrily."It'sa your turn!"

"Oha, sorry."

My throat still hurts from last month.I've tried to avoid using that accent for a while, but it doesn't really work.One of these days I just might have to tell everyone about my voice.I've already told Samus…I want to see her again, too.

I don't know what my feelings for Samus are.They're not love.I love Peach!But I don't know…I miss her.

What else?Oh, yes, Master Hand.I thought he was finished when I defeated him four months ago, but he came back.Samus defeated him again one month ago, I hope he leaves us alone from now on.

Actually, I'd really like to see everyone again.I'd like to organize some sort of reunion…if that were possible.Chances are it's not, so…

"Mario!Youra turn!"

"Sorry."

I've been playing Mario Party too often, methinks.I'm been playing it almost nonstop since I got back from the battlefield.I'm getting tired of it, but DK isn't (he always wins).

Suddenly, I hear a voice.It's a familiar voice, but it's not anyone here.Also, I'm not actually hearing it.It's in my head.DK, Yoshi, and Luigi have puzzled faces, showing me that they are receiving the message as well.

"Hello, everyone.I have something to tell you.Please step into the nearest interdimensional portal."

"The nearest what?" Link's voice echoed through everyone's head.I laughed.

"Just step through the glowing blue thing behind you." The voice clarified."I look forward to seeing you all again."

I knew it!It was the mysterious boy!

Once again, I find myself following DK, Yoshi, and Luigi into a portal.


	4. Parts 11-14

11

11.Meeting – The present (Mario)

Well, it took a month to get everyone to this place.Falcon races every day at the exact time our mysterious friend tries to call him every day, so Falcon never got the message.When he finally did, he was challenged to enter a two-week-long tournament that he just couldn't pass up.Then, Fox decided he had to go back to Lylat, catch up with his wingmates, and check on Andross.Now, finally, we're all here, anxious to see what our mysterious friend wants.

"What do you think he wants, Samus?" I whisper to the bounty hunter.

"Oh, he's probably trying to organize another tournament." She replies sarcastically.I grin.

"So, Falcon, how does your car work?Magic?" Link wonders.

"Ha ha!No, it uses fuel.Gasoline." Falcon replies, laughing.

"What is that?"

"Pika!"

"Puff?Jiggly!"

"Pika kachu!Pikapi!"

"Jiggly!Jigglypuff!"

"Yoshi!"

"Come on, Yoshi, say 'yes'.You did it before!" DK coaches.

"Y-ye-Yoshi!"

DK sighs."You can do it!"

"Yes!" Yoshi finally says.

"Hooray!"

"So, Luigi, how is it being in Mario's shadow all the time?" Kirby wonders.

Luigi glares at Kirby."Hey, I'ma going to havea my own gamea soon!I'ma not in hisa shadow anymore!Do youa hear me!I'ma NOT!"

Everyone stares at Luigi, including me.

"Heh heh.Sorry."

"Welcome, all of you.Sorry I took so long." The mysterious boy finally appears in a flash of light.

"What do you want?" Samus asks, getting right down to business.

"First of all, to explain my predicament.Then, I have a request for you."

"One thinga at a timea." I reply, and the others agree.

"All right then.My name is Juvenor, and…"

Juvenor tells his long and complicated story.Several details startle me, and the tale ends sadly.

"I still don't know where my mother is.Also, I don't know what kind of panic is happening in the toy dimension."

"So, wait." Link stops him, confused."We're the same size as the action figures that Master Hand used in the tournament, and we have their memories, but we weren't actually in the tournament?"

"As far as I can tell, yes.The toys were created with a very complicated link to the mind of their originator, one that I can't really explain.All I know is, you were all in your own dimension, but the action figures were all in the toy dimension."

"All right, Juvenor." Fox says."What's your request?"

"I want you to help me find my mother and help the toys."

"You said they were doing fine on their own." Ness protests.

"Hopefully they are.But I can't be sure."

"Well, we can't travel through dimensions like you can.If you drag us around to all the dimensions you go searching through, it won't be very useful." Kirby points out.Juvenor nods.

"That's why I'm giving you one of these." Juvenor produces five devices like the one that Bowser and then Mario used in their last adventure.He gives one to every other smasher."Split up into teams.Mario and Samus, I'd like you to come with me to help the toys, just in case.Everyone else, go look for a floating box."

I look at Samus, and she nods.We go with Juvenor and appear in the toy's dimension.As soon as we arrive, we are confronted by ourselves.

"Uh oh." Samus says."Our action figure doubles are here to welcome us."

"Enjoy youra stay, imposters!" The toy Mario states threateningly."It willa be a shorta one."

Juvenor is about to help, when he is grabbed from behind.

"Oh, no you don't, Juvenor.I'll get you for beating me in that tournament!"It was Captain Falcon.

"That tournament was years ago, Falcon!Before you even learned Falcon Punch!"

Instead of answering, Falcon whistles.Samus and Mario join in.Soon, Kirby appears, then Luigi, then Ness, then Kirby…

Soon the entire team of smashers stands facing the three of us.Samus starts charging her gun bravely, but I can tell that she is worried.I am too.

12.Search (Luigi)

Mario went with Samus, so I had to find another partner.Everyone else picked their partner immediately.Kirby took Jigglypuff (I guess Kirby figured they had a lot in common, even though Jigglypuff can't talk), Falcon took Ness, Fox took Link, and Yoshi took DK.That left me with the electric yellow rodent.Sigh.I hate being Mario's little brother.

"Pika?"

"Chua." I reply sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't insult your mother!" Pikachu shouts.I stare at him for several moments."Oh, sorry.Chu.Pikachu."Still staring at him, I activate the device.

"Didn't Juvenor tell you?" Pikachu says a moment later, laughing."He put some kind of translation device on 'Puff and me.We can speak English now."

"Oh, that willa make this somewhata less unbearable." I sigh, jumping into the portal.Pikachu follows.

"So, how do you propose we find this box?" Pikachu asks when we emerge.I don't answer, though.I'm too busy staring at our surroundings.

It looks just like the toy dimension, except backwards.The heroes that would be the action figures are large, and the humans who would be large are small.It's quite disconcerting.

"Well, there'sa no boxa here." I point out.Pikachu nods.

"You say you'rea lookinga for a boxa?" I turn around and see myself.

"Yes, actually.My friend and I were-" Pikachu tries to explain, but is cut off by my large (actually, normal size, I guess, but he looks big) toy double.

"There'sa no box here.And ifa you don'ta leave now, I can'ta promise youra good health."

"Hey, we're not trying to-" Pikachu is again interrupted, this time by a familiar squeaky voice.

"Pika!Pikachu!"

"What?We have every right to-"

"Kachu!Pika!"

"OK, that's it!" Pikachu lets loose a bolt of lightning.Of course, I have no idea what's going on, and won't for a few hours.Anyway, when the toy Pikachu was shocked, the toy Luigi jumped on me, and now I'm wrestling with myself.Pikachu and Pikachu are trading bolts, and then, I hear Pikachu screaming at me to look out.I remember seeing a huge blue ball right in front of my face, and then everything goes black.

13.Search (Jigglypuff)

I don't get any attention.They told me I was going to have my own show, but no, I'm stuck trying to steal the spotlight from Pikachu – and failing.They keep on making me sing that stupid song, and drawing on people's faces.It's so stupid.

"Jigglypuff, could you please activate the device?" Kirby finally asks.

"Oh, sorry."

We step through the portal, and find ourselves in a very unusual situation.

"Hey, this is Hyrule Field!" Kirby realizes.

"How do you know that?" I wonder.I've never seen this place, and I don't think he has.

"Link told me about it between games before.This is exactly like it, it must be the place."

"Did Link mention a giant Jigglypuff floating in the air?" I ask, pointing straight up.

"No, but-" Kirby stops abruptly, seeing the same thing that I see: a giant floating Jigglypuff.It lands in front of us, and shrinks to my size.

"What the?" Kirby asks, as another Kirby jumps out from behind the other Jigglypuff.

As the two puff balls face us, it suddenly becomes dark, and Stalchildren begin to appear.They're basically just zombies, and small ones, too.

All of a sudden, I hear hooves.I turn around to see Link riding a horse and shooting arrows at the Stalchildren.They all die, and Link jumps off his horse.However, he stands next to the other Kirby and Jigglypuff.No one says anything for a long time.Then, the other Jigglypuff starts singing.Uh oh.Kirby falls asleep immediately, and I'm getting drowsy, too.However, Link, and the other Kirby aren't affected whatsoever.I start singing, trying to counteract the effect, but it is too late.I feel my eyelids getting heavy, and I only remember thinking, "This is the first time I've been outsung…"

14.Search (Yoshi)

I'm trying to learn, I really am.English is such a stupid language, but since everyone speaks it, I really want to learn.But I just can't.Now, with Juvenor's device, though, I can talk, but I would like to learn on my own.Maybe he'll let me keep this thing…

"Come on, Yoshi!Let's go into the portal!" DK peeks out from inside the portal.I jump in, but don't see him.

"DK, where are you?" I ask.

"I'm right in front of you, can't you see me?"

"No, not at all!Weird!"

"Wait a minute, you're fading away!What's going on?"

Then, I hear loud grunting, and something big slams into me.

"DK?DK?"

"Right here, Yoshi." DK's voice comes out again, but this time it sounds different.Sort of sinister.

"Oh, good.What was that noise?"

"Something attacked me, but it's taken care of.Come on, follow me!"

"I can't see you, remember?"

"Perfect."

What?

Suddenly, I feel something punching me in the stomach.As I fly backward, the world disappears and I feel someone putting glasses on my face.Suddenly, I can see everything clearly.The DK that I heard before was black instead of brown, and the real DK is unconscious next to me.

"Welcome to my dimension, Yoshi." The black DK says."I hope you enjoy your stay.My friend, Red Yoshi, is here with me."

"Hello, Yoshi.Now, I'd like you to lie down and relax.We're just going to do…a little experiment.He smiles evilly.

"No!I won't cooperate!You'll have to fight me!I won't-"

DK holds my arm still while Yoshi pulls out a large syringe.

"This won't hurt…much." Yoshi grins and sticks it in my arm.The pain is nothing compared to the intense…need…for sleep…..


	5. Parts 15-17

15

15.Search (Link)

Fox exits the portal warily as I look around.We seem to be in a very happy dimension.Even the trees look happy.It must be Yoshi's Island.

Sure enough, Fox soon finds a group of Yoshis walking around in front of us."Well, I don't see any boxes." Fox says tiredly."Can we go home now?"

"No." I reply.I'm not used to giving up.I've been fighting Ganon for long enough to know that it never pays to give up.I always found a way."Keep looking."

Fox shrugs and walks over to the Yoshis."Excuse me, have any of you seen a large box around-"

"Fox McCloud, I presume?" a voice emanates from one of the Yoshis that sounds nothing at all like Yoshi.

"Yes, but who are you?" Fox asks nervously.

"Oh!Surely you recognize the voice of your own father!"

Suddenly the Yoshi disappeared in a flash of light, and another fox appeared.

"Father?"

"Oh Linky, I've finally found you!" another Yoshi yells, but this voice is sickeningly familiar.

In a flash of light, my horror is confirmed, as Ruto appears.

"Not you again!" I cry, but Ruto runs over to me.

"Now we can finally get married!" she shouts."But first…"

With that, she reaches over my shoulder and grabs my neck.I feel an odd pinching sensation there, then she lets go.I see that Fox's father is doing the same to Fox.Ruto and Fox Sr. back up to the other Yoshis, and there is another large flash of light.This time, all of them disappear.In their place stands Falcon, Ness, Link, and Fox.

"Let me go, Link!" Falcon shouts."What?…Link?"

"Fox, put me down!" Ness shouts."Huh?But…that's Fox!"

I look at the real Fox and shrug.I jump forward to try to save Falcon, but the object in the back of my neck vibrates and sends an electrical shock through my body.My pain is increased when the captain Falcon Punches me…but I thought he was the good one…Just before I fall unconscious, I see Fox struggling to get his device off of his neck-and collapsing.

16.Search (Falcon)

I picked Ness to be my partner.I didn't really know anyone else, and besides, us unknown people have to stick together, right?

"So, Ness, what are your adventures like?" I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, I've only been in two.I usually just run around with my friends using PSI powers and saving the world from Giygas."

"Bless you."

"That's his NAME!"

"Oh." I reply, sheepishly."Well, I'm a-"

"I know, I know.Famous race car driver."

"Um, yes.And I've-"

"Won the championship three times?"

"Well….yeah." Sheesh.This kid is being really obnoxious.

"Turn on the device, Falcon." Ness sighs.I do so, and we jump through the portal.When we emerge, I almost get run over by a fast blue car.In fact, it looked a lot like-mine!

"Hey, wasn't that your world-famous car?" Ness asks.

"I think so." I reply, then notice his sarcasm."Hey!"

He laughs and points."Shall we follow?"

"Are you kidding?You couldn't catch up with my car if your life depended on it!" I reply indignantly.

"No, I suppose not.But this other car probably can."

He points behind me to a pink car, desperately trying to catch up.

"Samurai Goroh?He probably has less chance of catching my car than you do!"

But although the car was Samurai Goroh's, the driver was not.It was Ness!

"What am I doing driving that car?" Ness asks.

"Why don't you ask him?" I suggest."You're supposed to have psychic powers!"

"I'm trying!" Ness replies."He's blocking my telepathy, but we need to catch up to your car!"

"No, we don't." I reply, looking straight ahead.There, I see the blue car coming back on a collision course with Ness and me.The driver, as I had already guessed, is me.

I jump over the car and Ness jumps to the side.Both cars turn a bit and stop on a diagonal, effectively stopping us from going forward.Ness and I step out of the cars.Even as I prepare to attack, I hear the familiar rumbling of a car motor behind me.Two more cars approach, the yellow car of Dr. Stewart, and the red one of "Mighty Gazelle".Instead of hitting us, however, the cars stop on diagonals, trapping Ness and me inside of a large diamond of cars.Pikachu steps out of the yellow car, and Samus steps out of the red one.They join the other Falcon and Ness, and we all just stay still for a moment.

All of a sudden, the other Ness pulls out his yo-yo and knocks the real Ness out.I watch the other three for an attack, but don't see Samus charging her gun.As Pikachu winds up to pretend to attack, Samus blasts me from behind, and I collapse into unconsciousness.

17.Planning

Master Hand sits in his own dimension impatiently._My minions should be finished by now!Where are those Smashers?_ He says to himself, floating around aimlessly._It was child's play to manipulate my son to bring those fighters to me, and it won't be long before my scouts find Mistress.Then, our family reunion will be complete, and I will have my revenge! _

Suddenly, he receives a mental message from one of his scouts."Sir, we have found Mistress.She is in the toy dimension."

_What?My minions have been there waiting for hours!How could they have missed her?_"Well, bring her to me."

"Um, I'm afraid we can't do that, sir."

What incompetents.I don't know why I even bother with scouts anymore.If I weren't so lazy…

"Why not?" Master Hand almost roars mentally to the timid scout.

There is a long pause where Master Hand drums his fingers on his platform.The scout stammers for a while, never managing to complete a word, let alone a sentence.

"WELL?"

The scream finally snaps out of his stammering fit, and sighs before finally revealing the situation."Mistress is dead, sir."


	6. Parts 18-21

18

18.Revision (Master Hand)

Dead?

Mistress can't be dead!

This ruins everything!

How dare she die like this?I never had my revenge on her!I mean, sure, I turned her into a box, but I was supposed to kill her the second time!What could have happened?

Frustrated, I send a mental message to my scout who reported Mistress's death to me.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

But my message never goes through.I feel the mind-link close abruptly, and I realize that the scout has also been killed.

Something bad is happening in the toy dimension, and I'm going to find out what.

And I will have my revenge on those who denied me my revenge on Mistress.

I start to leave, but I receive a telepathic signal.I eagerly answer it.

"Sir, we have everyone except Mario, Juvenor, and Samus."

Wonderful.Once again, I manage to get everyone except the people I hate the most.Irritated by my many failing plans, I shout, "Bring them here and go get the other three."

"Yes, sir."

I slam myself onto my platform in anger.How could she die?

19.Battle (Samus)

I've never been in a battle this intense since…a long time.I actually kind of enjoy it.

Juvenor is amazing with his gun, even more so than Fox.And Mario, well, we all know how much experience Mario has with fighting.It looks like we may win this battle, until an army of polygons appears in front of us.

"Not them again!" Mario whines.

"I know!" I agree."I'll take care of them!"

"Alone?You can't-" Mario tries to stop me, but he's too slow.I jump over Kirby's Final Cutter and rush toward the Fighting Polygon Team.Mario looks at me worriedly, but shakes his head and returns to the matter at hand.

The polygons are familiarly shaped, but, obviously, purple and extremely polygonal.I see one that looks like Mario try to attack me, but I smash hit it out of the way.Soon, four fighters converge on me, and my spinning sweep kick barely gets them out of my way in time.Now, five more are attacking me.My screw attack eliminates two, but another punches me in the stomach.I grunt and recover just quickly enough to extend my grappling beam and toss it away.However, while I am recovering from that, another polygon hits me with a sword.It hurts, but I ignore it.I have to keep them all away from Mario and Juvenor.

Looking back, I see that Juvenor has things well in hand, shooting my counterpart until it doesn't get up.Mario does his Mario Tornado to an unsuspecting Jigglypuff, and then Fox is pulled into the vortex of punches.Just in time, I remember my own situation, and turn around to see DK charging at me.I jump over his assault and drop a bomb on him.

Suddenly, I am punched in the back.I turn around to see a somewhat short polygon that I don't recognize.I punch it, but it darts away and swings its yo-yo at me.So that's why it hurt so much.I knock Ness out, but the attack, along with the many others that I have received, has weakened me.Apparently Mario notices this, because he rushes over to help me, leaving Juvenor to deal with the other Smashers.

"Samus, you shouldn't have-"

"Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't have done, Mario.We're all heroes.We all would have done the same thing."

Mario sighs and nods.We begin pummeling polygons, as we hear Juvenor's merciless laser gun in the background.Mario, the experienced polygon fighter, uses Super Jump Punches and Mario Tornadoes to their fullest extents.My energy blasts and smash hits also take out many polygons, and finally, they stop coming.I almost collapse from exhaustion, but Mario supports me.I feel the injuries that I had ignored coming back to haunt me, as my vision slowly fades to black.

"Mario…thank you…" I manage, then faint.

20.Capture (Fox)

Well, we seem to have failed.All of the search parties who were looking for Mistress are now here with me, locked up in ten separate cages.Mario, Samus, and Juvenor aren't here yet, so that's a good sign.But they weren't looking for her.

"Welcome, Smashers.Remember me?" Master Hand flashes into existence in front of us.

All of us respond angrily to the glove's arrogance.

"What do you want this time?" Kirby asks."Haven't you been defeated enough?"

Master Hand growls and snaps his fingers.Suddenly, the bars of Kirby's cage become charged with electricity.Kirby screams and falls unconscious.Master Hand swings his finger around, pointing at all of us.

"Anyone else have anything to say?"he growls.Hearing nothing, he begins to speak again.

"Your search for Mistress was noble but pointless.I have just been informed that Mistress is dead."

We gasp in collective shock.I try to keep the mood happy.

"He's lying!"I shout."Don't listen to him!"

"I assure you, I am not lying." Master Hand responds.I didn't really think he was lying, but if I could stall him long enough, he might tell us his plans."In case you forgot, Mistress was my wife.I am saddened by her death too."

"Oh, please!" Pikachu shouts."You killed her the first time, and I bet you killed her again!"

"Ah, so the rodent can speak now.Interesting." Master Hand chuckles."First of all, I never intended to kill her the first time; I didn't realize she was there.Second of all, why do you think Juvenor was worried about her?He was worried that I would try to seek revenge on her for kicking me out, and he was right!I did want revenge, and someone has denied it to me!I want to find out who as much as you do!"

"Nice speech." Ness comments."But I don't believe a word of it."We all nod our heads in agreement.

"Fine!I was going to ask your help in solving the mystery, but if you're going to be difficult…"

Master Hand snaps his fingers, and electricity runs through our cages.I hear scream after scream as the others fall unconscious, and soon, I join them.

21.Discovery (Mario)

The last polygon finally goes down.I sigh in relief and look at Samus.She looks absolutely terrible.I go over to steady her.Before I can tell her that, she thanks me weakly and collapses.I struggle to keep her supported, but her suit is heavy!Slowly, I lower her to the ground and turn to see if Juvenor needs help.

Just then, an unconscious Mario flies toward me and knocks me backward.

"Sorry, Mario!" I hear Juvenor shout.

"No problem." I reply, throwing the unconscious toy out of the way."So you seem to have done fine."

Juvenor shrugs."I like this gun."

I grin and turn to walk around."Are the toys around here always so aggressive?"

"No, not at all.Something is wrong."

"Hmm." I look around."What do you think-"

I stop talking mid-sentence, seeing a box, ripped into pieces.I slowly walk over to Juvenor and point it out to him.He runs over to it, and I follow.

"Was it-" I start to ask.He nods.

"Father, you will pay for this!" he shouts, screaming loudly.I go over to comfort him, and I see that the scream has woken Samus up.

"What's-" She stops when she sees the box."Oh…I'm sorry…"

Juvenor stood there silent for a long time.Finally he stood up straight and started walking away.He silently raised his hand and opened a portal.Samus and I look at each other, and we slowly approach him from behind.

"No." he says, apparently hearing our advance."You go back to your own lives; this doesn't concern you."

I roll my eyes."Of course it concerns us.We're coming with you."Samus nods in firm agreement.

"I had always read in comic books that super heroes were always noble, putting other people's lives before their own." Juvenor mused reflectively."I had always wanted to meet real super heroes.Now, I guess I have."

I blush.Samus probably does too, but who knows?

"Let's go." She suggests.Juvenor nods, and we all jump into the portal after Master Hand.


	7. Parts 22-25

22

22.Interview (Master Hand)

As I emerge into the toy dimension, I am immediately struck by how different it is.There are no toys around, and everything is a mess.There are several scorch marks, where my son and the smashers must have encountered the polygons.And there is Mistress.Hmm.I look around curiously, trying to find a clue.

Suddenly, I see a small cave-like hole in a nearby hill.I inquiringly go over to look inside, and see Bowser!

"Master Hand!" Bowser roars, seeing me."What are you doing here?"

He doesn't sound happy.I guess he didn't get over the disaster last month as well as I did.

"I would like to ask you some questions, Bowser-"

"You aren't asking me ANYTHING!I should barbeque you right now for what you caused last month!"  
Guess I was right.

"I would love to see you try.Now, then-"

"Oh, you're asking for it, you arrogant, um, glove!Take this!"

With that, he takes a deep breath and fires a blast of fire at me.I sigh and fly over it, then fall back down and punch him against the wall of his cave.

"Now tell me what's going on."

Bowser groans."All right, all right, I'll tell you.That was unnecessary."

"Well, go on."

"It all started a few hours ago.We were all out here, enjoying ourselves as usual, when all of a sudden we were attacked by someone.There were explosions everywhere!Then, Apocalypse came out and told us to find a place to hide; he would take care of everything.I heard Mistress scream and later I heard Mario and Samus and another voice.That's all I know."

I stare at him suspiciously."That's all?"

"Yes."Bowser replies."Like I said, I was told to take cover, so I didn't see anything.I'm sorry about Mistress."

"Yeah, me too." I sigh."Well, thanks anyway, Bowser.No hard feelings?"

"No, of course not." Bowser smiles, but I doubt that he's just trying to be friendly.Either Bowser is lying, or he's hiding something.I can't bring myself to believe that he didn't have anything to do with this.Call it a hunch, but I think that Bowser was one of the people who killed her.And I am going to find out.

23.Reunification

Mario, Samus, and Juvenor emerged from the portal onto Master Hand's platform.They saw Master Hand apparently just leaving, so they explored the platform.Eventually, they found the other smashers lying unconscious in cages that were suspended in mid-air.A few laser blasts, fireballs, and energy blasts were sufficient to free them all.Link woke up first.

"Wh-where am I?" Link looked around suspiciously."What's going on?"

"Don't worry, Link." Samus said soothingly."We're here."

Link nodded and stood up."Thanks.How are you guys?"

"Better thana Master Hand, I'lla bet." Mario put in.Samus glanced at him oddly, unused to his voice, and he smiled.

"What's wrong with Master Hand?" Kirby asked, just waking up.Slowly but surely, the others woke up too.

"You don'ta know?" Mario asked.

"Nope.Master Hand knocked us out a few hours ago, I guess." Falcon replied.

"Oh…" Mario paused, not wanting to speak."Samus, why don't you-"

"I'll tell them." Juvenor sighed."Mistress has been killed."

A wave of shock visibly passed over the smashers.

"Wow…I'm sorry…What happened?…Are you OK?" came various responses to the sad news.

"We don't know what happened, but I am fine, thanks for asking.All I want to do is to get revenge on my father." Juvenor replied grimly.

"Yeah, I sure would too." Fox agrees.He was certainly upset when he had heard that Andross had killed his father.Of course, now his father may still be alive, but that's beside the point.

"Well, we just saw Master Hand leaving." Samus remembered.

"He's probably heading to the toy dimension." Juvenor suggested."We should follow."

"Sure, but-"

Ness's statement was interrupted by a portal.When it opened, Master Hand emerged, and he did not look happy, even for a glove.

"You!" Juvenor shrieked."You killed Mistress!"

"Actually, I didn't, and I would appreciate it if you told me who did."

"What?Of course you killed her?"

"She was ripped to shreds!How could I have done that to her?"

"Um, well…" DK paused to think about it.

"That doesn't prove anything!I know it was you!" Juvenor continued, unfazed.

"It wasn't me, Juvenor.Get a hold of yourself.Actually, I just thought of who it probably was."

"It was YOU!" Juvenor refused to listen to his father.

"SHUT UP!" Master Hand roared, pointing at Juvenor menacingly."It wasn't me, and you know it.Now listen to what I have to say, and maybe you'll learn something!"

Juvenor stood, stunned, as Master Hand moved away.

"Thank you.Now, I haven't told anyone this, but you have a brother, Juvenor.His name is Ob, and-"

"How come he gets a name and I don't?" Juvenor growled."He's younger than me, or I would have known about him!"

"Actually, that's more of a nickname." Master Hand replied."It was the first syllable out of his mouth."

"Oh, that's so cute!" Jigglypuff said.Everyone stared at her (it?him?).She shrugged sheepishly.

"So how old is he now?" Yoshi asked.

"I guess he's about…13 or 14."

"Hmm, a rebellious age." Link pointed out.

"Link, didn't you skip those years of your life?" Ness asked, having read Link's mind and having learned his story.

"Um…oh yeah!"

Everyone sighed and started laughing except Juvenor.

"Get on with it!So you think–Ob–did it?"

"It woulda makea sense." Luigi pointed out."Introducing a character ina the middle of a storya is usually a deada giveaway."

They nodded in agreement, but suddenly, Pikachu stiffened and looked around."Maybe not!Juvenor is gone!"

24.Plans (Apocalypse)

Weird things have been happening in this dimension.They all started when Master Hand first came here five months ago to start his tournament.Now, it's gone from weird to weirder.This dead box really puts suspicion on us, but I have a strong reason to believe that no one here did it.I saw Master Hand here a few minutes ago; I'm sure he's concerned about his wife.More likely he's trying to find out who stole his revenge from him or something.

"Apocalypse!Stop daydreaming!"

"All right.Is everything ready?"

"Of course everything is ready with me!Is everything ready with you?"

"Yes.Let me tell everyone we're leaving."

I am surprised by this turn of events, to say the least.A mysterious stranger came to me last night and told me he could show me who killed Mistress, but that I would need to bring a team of fighters with me, but not ones that were too powerful because he "wanted to keep it interesting".I chose Bowser, Captain Commando (only because he has so many weapons and allies), Doomsday (from Superman), and Knuckles the Echidna.The stranger told me that was good enough, and so now we're about to leave.

We all climb into a room and wait for something to happen.We hear the voice again.

"Now, when you get there, just attack everyone you see.It doesn't matter who it is."

That sounds odd to me, and the others seem to agree.However, we don't press the point, and I say that we are ready to leave.

The entire room starts to glimmer and flash.What the-

Suddenly, the flashing stops, and I anxiously wait to see where we are.

"Mistress?" I hear a voice say.What the-

Suddenly, the box disappears, and my allies jump into battle.I gasp when I see who we are to battle.

25.Battle (Pikachu)

Even as I stand here arguing, trying to figure out where Juvenor is, I see a box shimmer into view in front of us.I can only begin to imagine who the box is.

"Mistress?" Master Hand shouts, incredibly confused.I'm sure we all are.

The box, which apparently is Mistress, disappears from view.In her place stands Apocalypse, Bowser, and three other action figures that I don't recognize.I don't think anyone does, but they charge into battle, so we really don't need to introduce ourselves.

Apocalypse looks a bit confused, but that doesn't stop him from knocking Kirby out with his huge arm thing.I am being charged by a tall guy in a blue suit who doesn't seem to be able to do anything.I prepare to shock him, but all of a sudden, he shoots a flame jet at me out of nowhere!I shout angrily and recover quickly.As I prepare to counterattack, he holds out his hand and a ninja-like figure appears next to him and throws ninja stars at me!Before I can respond, they explode, and I fly to the ground.He runs over and slams the ground, creating a huge pillar of blue energy that sends me flying against a nearby wall.That does it.

He summons the ninja and two other friends, and they all form a nice arrangement and fire a huge blue laser at me.I quick attack out of the way and use my thunder attack, dispersing the three extras and shocking my original attacker.I follow up with a quick throw into a wall, and I hold him there with a jolt of electricity.I kick him for good measure, and see how everyone else is doing.

Well, Bowser,Master Hand, Mario, and Luigi are tearing into each other.A red figure with spiked fists challenges DK, Yoshi, and Link, while an intimidating black figure is facing Kirby, Falcon, and Ness.Finally, Apocalypse seems to want to fight Samus, Fox, and Jigglypuff.I decide to help Kirby, Falcon, and Ness, because the big guy has already swung his arm wildly into a wall, shattering the rock.As I read him, he shouts, "I am Doomsday!" loudly and punches Kirby squarely.Kirby flies away and crashes into a far-away wall.Meanwhile, Apocalypse has apparently just punched Jigglypuff against the wall near us.This is not looking good.

Master Hand winds up to punch Bowser, when suddenly he screams in pain.We all turn to him to see that electricity is coursing through him.Soon, we realize that he is being shot by a continuous, very powerful laser.Master Hand's screaming halts all of the battles, but when he collapses, we all see who shot him.

Juvenor.


	8. Parts 26-28

(A/N: I know that Captain Commando and his friends are probably not action figures, but he's cool and his moves are cool. By the way, if you've never seen his moves in Marvel vs. Capcom I or II, it might be confusing when I talk about him. Just use your imagination!)

26. Battle (Bowser)

Apocalypse had told me before we left that Juvenor would be fighting on our side if he showed up, so I wasn't too surprised when he KO'd his dad. However, I was surprised when the Smashers thought that Mistress had teleported us here. I saw Mistress's body (or something…), but then again, most boxes look alike, I guess.

Before I can launch a surprise attack on the Mario brothers, Master Hand disappears, but probably not by his choice, since he was still unconscious. Once again we all recover from the shock, and we begin fighting again. 

Apocalypse's choices for this battle were quite strange. I mean, Doomsday is practically invulnerable and unfairly strong, Knuckles is quick but weak, and Captain Commando doesn't seem to be able to do much without his friends. I must admit, he took care of Pikachu impressively before he got knocked out, but it may not be enough.

In any case, I have more important things to deal with. Luigi is trying to punch me while Mario is running around me in circles, probably trying to grab my tail, which I find amusing. I spin around quickly, hitting Mario with my tail, and also sending Luigi's punch right into my spiked shell. I grin as they both recoil in pain, then stare in shock as Ness comes flying toward me. Apparently Doomsday is picking off fighters one by one. 

"Falcon…PUNCH!" Falcon tries to hurt Doomsday, but he barely seems affected by the powerful blow. Doomsday growls and swings his fist around, sending Falcon flying as well. He goes over to relieve Knuckles, who is having trouble with Link and his sword. Before he can reach Link, though, Yoshi stalls for time by trapping Doomsday in an egg.

Ouch. Damn plumbers. That's what I get for not paying attention.

Mario has just punched me in the side, and Luigi is jumping up to kick my face. I breath a stream of fire at him, and he falls to the ground. Then, I punch Mario out of my way. This is easy.

Apocalypse, who as far as I can tell is invincible and omnipotent, is having no trouble with Samus and Fox. Doomsday has just taken Link out with a heavy blow, and Knuckles is approaching DK. Obviously he will be much too quick for the big monkey, but DK is winding up for his most powerful blow. Captain Commando even wakes up, and sends a mummy to spin around with sharp blades who takes Pikachu out. Juvenor is standing there, but he seems to be in pain. He is holding his head and moaning quietly. Oh well. I have these pesky plumbers to deal with. I am about to barbeque the brothers when Juvenor lets out a blood-curdling scream and aims his gun. I am expecting him to take out another of our enemies, but instead, the blast hits Doomsday. Doomsday roars in pain and disappears in a dramatic sort of explosion. Juvenor groans and faints.

27. Explanations

"What the-" Apocalypse shouted. "I thought he was on our side!"

"He was." Knuckles growled. "Something weird is going on here."

Mario and Luigi stared at each other. Mario mouthed something to his brother, who nodded. Mario ran around and grabbed Bowser's tail, and before Bowser could do anything, Luigi knocked him unconscious. Mario spun the Koopa around dramatically and hurled him far, far away. That left only Apocalypse, Knuckles, and Captain Commando to deal with, but only Samus, DK, Mario, and Luigi on the other side. 

Captain Commando suddenly leaned back and summoned his friends. Charging at DK and sending him flying up into the air, he called his friends to fly around and hit him. The captain finished DK off with a "pillar" of blue energy, and DK collapsed. Samus glanced at Mario, and he grinned confidently.

Luigi looked at them suspiciously. Mario picked up on his brother's distrust and shook his head firmly. Luigi grinned and shrugged his shoulders. 

Samus, not having noticed this silent conversation, chose to battle Apocalypse. Mario chose the captain as a sparring partner, which left Luigi to battle the echidna.

After a few minutes of stalemated fighting, a flash of light appeared next to the opponents. A box emerged, looking as evil as a box could look.

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!" She (for it was certainly Mistress) shouted. "Let those Smashers see who is the real champion!"

"Mistress! What do you mean? I thought you were on our side!" Samus shouted.

"I thoughta you werea dead!" Luigi put in. Mistress laughed evilly.

Suddenly, Juvenor groaned and stood up. All six combatants turned to him worriedly, not knowing who the boy would shoot. Mistress laughed again.

"Juvenor is acting very strangely, don't you think? I wonder why!"

Mario stood silently, thinking about the situation, remembering everything that Master Hand had told him. Before he could voice his opinion, however, Mistress had something else to say.

"You are all fools! None of you can see the long-term consequences of your actions!"

"What are you talking about?" Apocalypse wondered. "It was you who told me to do this, wasn't it?"

"Of course! But none of you will survive this war!"

"War? Between whom?"

"You and me." Mistress replied evilly. They stood there, stunned, as Mistress explained her reasoning.

"I gathered you all here to distract the best warriors of the toy dimension and of all of the other dimensions." She explained matter-of-factly. "Once you were all here, I could take over the toy dimension with my polygons-"

"Youra polygons! I thoughta they werea Master Hand's!" Luigi protested

"Well, they do live by themselves in their own dimension. That's how he got them, so I just went there and borrowed a few for my own purposes."

Apocalypse glared at her. "Why the toy dimension, though?"

"Well, that's easy. I want revenge on Master Hand. And what better a place to kill him than the very place that he killed me?"

"Well…" Mario started to argue, but Mistress would not listen.

"You have no say in the matter! If you wish to attempt to overthrow me as leader of the toy dimension, be my guest, but I have too much planning to do for me to stay here arguing with you."

Captain Commando interjected. "Look, Mistress, I don't think-"

"SILENCE!" Mistress shouted. Before the others could do anything, she cackled, "Now I shall take my leave…oh, and you won't be needed them anymore…"

With that, she disappeared in a flash of light, taking all of the unconscious warriors with her.

28. Preparation

"Well, we'rea stuck here." Mario remarked. 

"Yeah, anda we really havea to stop Mistress." Luigi put in.

The others nodded their agreement solemnly. 

"This is all very confusing." Captain Commando remarked. "Are you toys?"

"No, we'rea real peoplea." Mario answered. "Wea appaently justa haapen to bea the same size asa the toys."

"Oh."

"Any ideas?" Samus brought the conversation back to the important matter. "WE have to find a way to the toy dimension, but without Mistress, Juvenor, or-"

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and Master Hand appeared. He looked scorched and unhappy, but also excited.

"Master Hand, Mistress is-" Knuckles started to say, but Master Hand interrupted.

"Yes, I know. We don't have much time to talk. Mistress had me in a guarded cell, but I grabbed the guard and took him here. He's OK now; I think Mistress used zoned controllers to keep the toys in line."

"Zoneda what?" Luigi wondered.

"Oh, zoned controllers. Basically, they emit a signal that reaches a few miles in diameter. Anything inside the zone is under the control of the builder of the controller."

"Is that the most efficient way to control toys?" Captain Commando wondered dubiously. "It seems like there'd be a better way…"

Master Hand shrugged (as much as a glove could) and replied, "Don't ask me, but they seem to be working fine. Either way, the guard is on our side-until we get back to the dimension."

"How easy are these controllers to destroy?" Apocalypse wondered, thinking ahead.

"Not difficult, but I'm sure they'll be guarded." Master Hand replied.

"So who'sa the guarda?" Mario asked.

"Oh, right! Everyone, meet Crash Bandicoot." Opening his hand, a small, brown figure was revealed.

"Hi, everyone." Crash said amiably. "I hear you guys are in a tough spot."

"Well, so are you." Samus replied frankly. "Mistress is threatening the whole toy dimension."

"She pretty much already has it." Crash agreed.

"How area you feeling, Mastera Hand?" Luigi asked politely.

"Not very good, but thanks for asking."

"So, Master Hand, we should probably get back to the toy dimension." Samus pointed out, ignoring Master Hand's last comment. "Could you-"

"I'm still very weak. Just be patient!"

"All right! I was just asking."

Mario sighed and wandered around. There was just too much to this mystery for him. Why did Juvenor change sides? For that matter, why did Mistress change sides? And whose side is Master Hand on? Moreover, if Mistress had control of everyone in the toy dimension, would the seven of them be enough to win?

Apocalypse jolted him out of his reverie.

"Mario, Master Hand says he's ready whenever you are." Apocalypse reported.

"Let'sa go." Mario replied.


	9. Parts 29-32

(A/N: I didn't really mean for this story to become such a cross-over. I guess I got carried away with the whole toy dimension thing. Everything will be better by the end of this chapter. Also, of course it's confusing. Inter-dimensional travel is always confusing! I'll admit that chapter 5 was probably more confusing than necessary, but it sure was interesting.)

29. Arrival (Luigi)

As soon as we arrive in the toy dimension, I notice a huge change. The entire skyline has been razed except for thousands of small towers, probably the zoned controllers that Master Hand was talking about, and one huge fortress-like building ahead of us, which must be where Mistress is. 

I still can't bring myself to believe what Mistress had told us. Mistress had made Master Hand seem so evil…but she was the real evil one. Of course, Master Hand was no saint, either. Those two actually have a lot in common. It's as if they were married or something…

"Luigi!" I hear Samus shout urgently. I turn around, and see that Apocalypse, Knuckles, Captain Commando, and Crash have all been affected by the controllers, and are now attacking us. Instead of fighting, though, Apocalypse walks away, toward the fortress. The other three seem more than happy to attack, and they do.

I look at Mario quickly, and he points out the nearest zoned controller. As I head for it, however, I see a small figure standing in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going, Luigi?"

I stare in amazement and anger.

"Kirby?"

"Who did you expect, Bowser? No, I'm guarding this controller along with my friends, and you're crazy if you think you can destroy it."

I thought Kirby was a real…um…person, not an action figure-oh! They have the Kirby action figure too. Duh.

A loud growl gets my attention, and I look up to see DK towering over the controller as well. Then, Fox appears by his side. This is looking bad. I turn back to Mario and Samus for help, but they are too busy fighting Knuckles, Crash and the captain. Master Hand seems to be too weak to fight, and he is far away resting. I turn back to face an angry trio of fighters.

"Come on, Luigi! Bring it on!" Fox shouts, and charges forward. The battle is joined.

Help!

30. Trapped (Link)

Oh…my head….

That Doomsday packs a punch. I wonder who had to deal with him?

I'm afraid to open my eyes, since I hear evil laughter and a strange sort of-sizzling?

Reluctantly, I open one eye, and see Mistress sitting (I guess) on the ground talking to Apocalypse. I guess we lost. She doesn't seem to be looking at me (of course, it would be hard to tell) so I open the other eye and look around. I gasp.

All of the other Smashers are here-wait…there are some missing. I survey the crowd inconspicuously, and see that Mario, Luigi, and Samus are missing. Good for them, but where-

Hmm. That's what the sizzling noise is coming from. I notice that all of us are suspended by our hands over a large, unfriendly-looking pit of acid. 

Oh, that's very original.

Seeing Mistress and Apocalypse get up, I quickly shut my eyes again and listen to their conversation.

"What about the others, Mistress?" Apocalypse asks. "They will try to stop you."

"Let them try." Mistress replied. "I have an entire army at my disposal. Even if that Luigi can fight his way through Fox, DK, and Kirby, they'll still have to face hundreds of guards before he and the others get here. And…if they ever get here…we have some very good reasons to make them change their minds…"

Mistress laughs evilly. "Luigi is doing pretty well against those three, and Mario and Samus are holding their own against Knuckles, Captain Commando, and Crash Bandicoot."

Who?

"Good…it'll be more interesting if they do make it this far."

A silence falls over the room; Mistress is apparently deep in thought.

"Get rid of the other guards, Apocalypse." She finally says.

"What?"

"You heard me. If they're going to fight their way here they might as well be one big fight. Send the other Smashers out to battle, but if they manage to defeat them, let them come."

Apocalypse was clearly not OK with this, and I could see why. That made no sense…unless…

"Just do it, Apocalypse." Mistress's voice went from considering to threatening very quickly. "Now."

"Whatever you say, Mistress."

Suddenly, my head begins to throb again. Doomsday must have hit me harder than I thought. My eyes involuntarily close and everything goes black….

31. Clash (Samus)

Well, here we are, back in the toy dimension once again. Hooray. 

The best I can hope for is that the others aren't already dead, and that we don't die either. Our chances look pretty slim, though, since my armor isn't up for the kind of beating that Knuckles and Crash offer, Mario is being quadruple-teamed by Commando and his flunkies or whatever, and Luigi has Kirby, DK, and Fox to deal with. Hopefully, Luigi will be able to destroy the controller before something bad happens.

"Samus! Behinda you!" I hear Mario shout, and I turn around.

Something bad happened.

The rest of the army of Smashers has arrived, including our own counterparts. By my count, the odds are 6 to 1 against us, including Commando's lackeys. Maybe we should all just go for the controller.

I run toward it, but I am stopped by a bomb. My bomb. My counterpart stands up and extends her (its?) grappling beam, and tosses me right into a Falcon Dive.

"Yes!" Falcon shouts as I fly the other way ablaze. 

I struggle to snap out of it, and slam down on Link hard enough to propel him into the air. Luigi conveniently arrives to Super Jump Punch, and Link flies into oblivion. One down…fourteen to go (presumably Commando's friends don't fight without Commando).

Mario has caught on to my idea and is taking Luigi's place, fighting furiously to destroy the controller. Unfortunately, he is being met with fierce opposition. Kirby, DK, and Fox are still there, and they are joined by Knuckles and Ness.

Yoshi tosses an egg at me, and although it hits me, it also disperses my counterpart, who was winding up to hit me. Yoshi follows up with a Hip Drop, and Samus fires an energy ball. If I can just…

Beautiful. If I do say so myself. Yoshi landed right on the ball as I rolled out of the way. Yoshi flies away and is defeated, but Mario's counterpart has just arrived to Mario Tornado me. As I fly into the air I am met by Kirby, the latest victim of Luigi's smash hit. He recovers in midair, though, and slams me to the ground with his Final Cutter. 

Luigi is now battling DK, and the ape seems to be pummeling Luigi into the ground. I consider offering my assistance, but any such possibility is put off as Ness comes up and whacks me with his yo-yo. Angered, I turn to fight him, but he is KO'd by a smash hit from Mario. I am grateful, but slightly irritated. 

"Mario, look out!" I shout, just in time for Mario to duck and avoid a devastating punch from DK. Luigi had more or less run away from DK to fight his own counterpart, and they are having a vicious struggle now.

Mario swings his legs backward to surprise DK, and I jump instinctively and avoid Pikachu's Thunder. Luigi Super Jump Punches his opposition, but I am not sure if it was the toy Luigi or the real one. I get my answer when he comes up and Luigi Cyclones me.

I extend my arm in a smash hit, knocking Kirby out of the way so I can deal with Luigi. Before I can reach him, though, Fox grabs me and tosses me in the opposite direction. Irate, I run up and screw him. 

Just then, Jigglypuff, who I forgot was there, starts singing. Before I can stop her melodious attack, I feel myself falling asleep…

32. Escape (Ness)

"Ness? Ness! Ness, wake up!"

I slowly regain consciousness, but my eyes are unusually reluctant to open. This is never a good sign.

Oh, I remember. Doomsday knocked me out. Hard.

"Ness?"

Hmm…I thought that voice was a dream. Maybe I should find out who it belongs to.

"Wh-wh…"

I'm having trouble talking, too. That Doomsday packs quite a punch. 

"Come on, Ness, open your eyes. We've got to get out of here and-"

Now I recognize it. It's Link's voice, but…

"Wh-where are we?" I manage.

"Suspended over a pit of acid." Link replies dryly. "And you're the only one I could wake up. We've got to escape to help Mario, Luigi, and Samus. They're in trouble!"

"Acid? Trouble?"

My brain was moving exceptionally slow even by normal standards. And I am supposed to be psychic!

"Oh, never mind. Just use your PK Fire to get me out of these ropes so I can get you out next."

"I don't think…I can…" I reply. My mind was thrown into absolute chaos by that punch. 

"Come on, Ness! Snap out of it! You can do this!" Link encourages, but I can barely hear him anymore. Everything is growing dark…can't…stay…awake…

"Ness? Ness? Ness! Ness, wake up! NESS!"

Just then, the door slams open. My eyes instinctively close, but my brain starts to open. I sense that Apocalypse has just entered the room.

"What's going on in here?" Apocalypse asks authoritatively. Getting of course no response, he continues, "I heard someone talking in here. Who was it?"

Silence. Apocalypse growls.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you." He says menacingly, and leaves.

"Ness?" Link whispers.

"Yeah, I'm OK."

"You-never mind. Use your PK Fire and let's get out of here."

I nod and aim my fingers as best as I can. "PK Fire!"

Link starts to fall into the acid, but uses his Spinning Sword Slash thing to jump out of the way. He aims a boomerang and tosses it. It cuts through my rope and I also jump out of the acid pit. We head for the wall, and I make a hole in it with my bat, though somewhat loudly.

Link jumps through first, spinning to slow his fall. As the door opens again, I jump through the hole as well. Apocalypse screams in anger and rushes to the hole.

"You fools! I'll get you for this! I'll-"

We ignore him, and soon we find ourselves nearing the pitched battle. It's amazing that Samus, Mario, and Luigi are still conscious!

Link barrels through Captain Commando with his sword, and I use my PK Thunder to fire myself at the controller. However, DK gets in the way and I knock him out instead.

"Ness! Link! How did you-"

"Later." Link replies, tossing a bomb at Jigglypuff. "Get rid of that controller!"

Samus blasts Knuckles out of the way, and I try once again to PK Thunder myself at the controller. This time, it succeeds beautifully, and the controller snaps in half. A dramatic noise fills the air, and a field that must represent the controller's zone appears and disappears. The toys all awake, dazed.

"What the?" Kirby asks. "Where-"

"Never minda. We havea work to-" Mario was interrupted by Apocalypse's loud scream from the huge fortress.

"THAT DOES IT! YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN US YET! SURRENDER NOW, OR YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE!"

The others look at Link and me in shock, and we nod to verify the possibility of his carrying out the threat. We stand in solemn silence, then, as one, begin running toward the building.


	10. Parts 33-36

(A/N: Yes, this fic is longer than I had expected it to be. But this is the last chapter! I promise!)

33. Rescue

The smashers started running toward the fortress, when their charge was suddenly halted by a large white figure/

"Need a lift?"

"Master Hand! Are you OK?" Samus asked, relieved.

"Yes, but I would have to advise you to leave the toys behind. We'll be traveling through other zones and we wouldn't want to have to fight all of the toys again. I'll take Mario, Luigi, Samus, Ness, and Link up to save the others."

"That makesa sense." Luigi agreed, and so the five real smashers climbed onto Master Hand's palm. He closed his fist and sped toward the fortress.

Aiming slightly above Ness's hole, Master Hand slammed through the wall with a force that the smashers could feel inside his fist. Apocalypse was just about to cut the rope that would drop the others into the acid when Master Hand fired into him with all his might. Apocalypse flew backwards, through a few walls until the unmistakable sound of breaking metal was heard. Master Hand quickly dropped the smashers and they set to work in freeing their friends.

In a few minutes, they were all freed, but they still had to stop Mistress. Luckily, she seemed to be willing to oblige them, since her laughter started booming around the room sourcelessly as soon as the last smasher was freed.

"You fools!" her voice shouted gleefully. "You walked right into my trap! Soon, I will destroy you all!"

As she spoke, trap doors opened in front of the smashers' feet. Mistress laughed as a flash of light appeared in front of Master Hand as well.

Each of the smashers stared as their toy counterpart jumped up from the trapdoors. As they stared down their opponents, the light in front of Master Hand began to materialize into a box.

"Mistress?" Master Hand wondered, his voice filled with anger.

"No…just me." Came the reply.

With that, the box exploded, and Juvenor appeared, flaunting his laser gun.

"What-you-"

"Ha! Isn't that nice! Father versus sons!" Mistress's still bodiless voice echoed.

"Sons? As in plural?" Master Hand wondered.

"Of course! You haven't figured it out yet?" Mistress suddenly started cackling loudly. "You're a fool, Master Hand, and you've always been a fool."

The smashers, who were all watching with interest, began to realize their situation and attacked their counterparts, while still trying to listen to the conversation.

"Before, when you were in your dimension, you noticed that Juvenor disappeared. That was because Ob had kidnapped him, and taken him to a dimension that was completely empty.

"Completely empty? But wh-"

Mistress sighed. "You STILL don't get it? The dimension was completely empty. The only things in it were Ob and Juvenor."

"So?"

"So…what do you think would happen if Ob were to, oh, say, kill himself?"

"His soul would g-"

Master Hand stopped, dumbfounded. He, and the other smashers, realized the fate of their friend. 

Mistress chortled again. "Now you understand, don't you? Now you see how resourceful we are!"

With that, her voice's echo faded, and Juvenor/Ob took aim. The final battle was joined.

34. Battle (Kirby)

We are all shocked by Mistress's revelation. That explains why Juvenor shot Master Hand and then Doomsday before. It must be difficult to contain two souls in the same body. They must constantly be fighting for control. And most likely, Ob is winning.

Of course, I will hopefully have plenty of time to think about this later. Right now, there's an evil Kirby trying to kill me.

"You're going down, puff ball!" my counterpart shouts.

"If I'm a puff ball, what would that make you?" I retort, smiling.

"A…stronger puff ball?" the other replies, and kicks me. I jump at it and Final Cutter. It jumps out of the way, though, and kicks me up into the air. I Brick, and slam into it. This gives me some time to look around. I seem to unconsciously focus on Master Hand's battle, which makes sense. Juvenor's lasers are obviously much stronger and faster than Master Hand's missiles, and Master Hand has an incredibly slow recovery time. I think Master Hand is in trouble, unless Juvenor can win the fight for control.

Ouch. Stupid Kirby.

I turn around, and kick Kirby. I chase him down and grab him. I toss him backwards over my head, and decide to lend Falcon a hand. I inhale Falcon and absorb his ability. As Falcon pops out, the other Falcon performs a Falcon Dive and gives himself some time. I turn around just in time to avoid a Final Cutter.

I notice that Samus and Fox have already defeated their counterparts, and are lending aid to the others. Falcon is doing better, and everyone else seems to be evenly matched. Ob is doing heavy damage to Master Hand, but Master Hand is actually doing quite well in terms of dealing damage back to Ob. Of course, this also means he is hurting Juvenor, but that's the price he has to pay, I guess. 

Ow.

This is really getting irritating. I'm going to have to finish this toy off.

With a dramatic shout, I do a smash hit, lunging forward. My opponent flies backward with incredible velocity, bounces off the wall, and stops moving. Content with my victory, I go over to help Falcon. However, it seems that Falcon doesn't need any help, and he finishes off his counterpart with a well-timed Falcon Punch. I look around, and see that every battle is over except for Master Hand and Ob's. We all gather around to help him.

Master Hand has just punched Ob backward, and Mario runs over to kick him around a bit. As we send him back and forth with various techniques, Master Hand seems to be slowly recovering from his extensive laser burns. Suddenly, we notice a sudden change in Ob. He flips away from us and lands far away. Samus starts to attack, but Mario holds her back. She seems confused, but agrees. Ob/Juvenor seems to be in severe pain, holding his head. Juvenor must be winning again.

His face contorts violently. We hear a gasp and realize that it is Mistress's. Juvenor slowly raises his gun to the side of his head. His arm is shaking quite a bit, but it is pretty much in the right place. 

His eyes close, and he pulls the trigger.

35. Victory

The smashers stared in shock at the corpse of their friend and enemy.

"Wait…" DK protested. "His soul would go into someone else, right?"

Master Hand shook his, um, fingers. "Once we die twice, that's it. Then we really die."

"Oh." DK said. "That's too bad."

"Yes, it is." Master Hand replied sadly. "Yes, it is."

Suddenly, Mistress appeared behind them.

"That does it! You may have defeated them, but there is still an entire army of toys waiting to destroy you!"

Her evil laugh continued for a few minutes before she realized that no one was coming.

"What the-"

Suddenly, a different laugh rang out. This one was deep, arrogant, and familiar.

"There is no more army, Mistress. It's over."

She turned to see Apocalypse in the doorway, with Knuckles and Captain Commando by his side.

"You! You traitor!"

"Hardly. Master Hand was kind enough to knock me right into the zoned controller that controlled your fortress, so I was free to move around. Once I got the closest ones with my projectiles and got Knuckles' and Commando's help, destroying the rest of them was easy." Apocalyse replied, smiling with his usual cocky smile that the smashers had not seen in a while.

"All of them?" Mistress struggled, trying not to believe what she was hearing. "They're all gone?"

"That's right. And we have some friends who have a bone to pick with you."

The room erupted with noise, as the entire population of the toy dimension emerged from hiding to oppose Mistress. She gasped.

The smashers smiled as they watched Apocalypse's plan succeed. Only one thing remained: kill Mistress.

Suddenly, Mistress floated over to a control panel and pressed a large red button. A computerized voice helpfully declared, "Self destruct sequence activated."

"What?" Apocalypse shouted. "How long has that been installed?"

"Since the beginning, you fool. It was all part of the plan. The smashers would fight, and probably win, then all of the toys would come in to destroy them and the building would explode. It would have been perfect! After I returned, I would have the entire dimension to myself to rebuild and prepare for war! But you fools ruined it, so I'll have to use it as an escape plan. So long, suckers!"

She started to fade away. Master Hand roared in anger.

"I don't think so, Mistress!" he shouted. He grabbed Mistress and held her from teleporting away. "Everyone, get out of here!" he shouted.

"But-" Mario protested.

"NO! Just go!"

"This building will self destruct in one minute."

"JUST GO!" Master Hand shouted. "Don't worry about me!"

Mario was flabbergasted. "Master Handa, when I firsta met you I thoughta you were the mosta evil pers-er…thing I hada ever meta. I was so glad toa defeata you. Then, wea fought youa again a few monthsa later, and you werea even worse! But now…now Ia see that you area a good perso-um…character ata heart. I'm glad to havea known you."

The other smashers agreed whole-heartedly, and the rest of the toys nodded their thanks. Master Hand was struggling to keep Mistress from teleporting away.

"You fool, Master Hand! Don't you realize what you're giving up?"

Master Hand looked at Mario and the others. "Now I do."

"This building will self destruct in thirty seconds."

Mario came back to his senses. "Let'sa go, guys." He said softly but urgently. The toys and smashers followed him out of Ness's and Master Hand's holes. Just as the last toy emerged from the gap, the entire fortress exploded.

36. Epilogue (Mario)

Well, we all made it. With a few notable exceptions. However, overall, I am quite impressed with us. We make one hell of a team.

"Mario…"

I recognize Samus's voice and turn around.

"I…I can't believe they're gone…"

"I know." I agree, not using my fake Italian voice. "I would have never thought five months ago that Master Hand would die so nobly."

"Just like he did the first time." Samus realizes. The thought of this seemed to cheer her up.

"Yeah…But hey! We thought he was dead before, and he came back!"

"That's true." She admits. "But that only decreases the chances that he'll survive this one."

"Oh, yeah." I sigh. There's no use in trying to console her; we are all affected by his death.

"And Juvenor was pretty brave too." Samus puts in. "He killed himself to save his father."

"I know! That was really impressive."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Link asks, coming up beside me.

"Probably the same as everybody else." Samus replies.

"Master Hand and Juvenor? Like father, like son, huh?"

"I guess so." Samus agrees. 

Falcon, Fox, Luigi, and Ness, who were having their own conversation, notice us, I guess, and come over to talk.

"Mind if we join you?" Ness asks.

"Not at all." Samus replies. "We were just talking about the battle."

"So were we. They were really brave." Fox comments.

"Unquestionably. I'ma glad they were ona our side." Luigi comments. We laugh.

"Even though Master Hand just was because he hated Mistress." Link suggests.

"No, didn't you hear him just before we left? He definitely was 100% on our side." Falcon disagrees.

"Oh, yeah. Maybe you're right." Link concedes. "Still, that's what it was at the beginning, just a coincidence that we were fighting the same person."

"Box." Ness grins, correcting Link facetiously.

"Oh, of course. How silly of me." Link grins sarcastically, and we all laugh again at the much-needed comic relief.

At this point, some of the action figures come over to talk. 

"Hey, guys. We were just talking about you guys. You were really impressive. We saw you take out those toys." Captain Commando comments.

"Yeah, no wonder Mistress was so worried about you!" Spider-Man agrees.

"Wait…there's something I don't understand." Samus speaks out suddenly. "If Apocalypse destroyed the zoned controller, why did our action figure counterparts fight us?"

"We werea pretending." Mario's action figure counterpart replies, smiling.

"Very effectively." Falcon replies, rubbing his jaw. "You're quite an actor." The other Falcon chuckles.

"If you need any pointers, just let me know."

This evokes laughter from all of us. The rest of the smashers (except Pikachu and Jigglypuff), obviously hearing our laughter, come over to talk.

"Well, we sure showed her, huh, guys?" DK grins, blatantly ignoring their losses.

"Yeah, sure, DK." Samus replies sadly. DK realizes his mistake.

"Hey, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it. That's the way it is."

I am actually very impressed with all of us. Everyone is holding their emotions in adequately, and seeming very professional. One thing's for sure, though: I'll never stereotype about bounty hunters again. Suddenly, something occurs to me.

"Hey…we shoulda really get backa."

"That'sa true! Peach will bea wondering where wea are!" my brother agrees.

"Yes but how we get back?" Yoshi, who apparently has been studying English in his spare time, asks.

"No problem. I'll just call someone from Master Hand's dimension to give us a lift. We should tell everyone that we're leaving though."

DK nods, and bellows, "HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE LEAVING!"

Pikachu and Jigglypuff rush over, and they are followed by the rest of the toys. After saying goodbye to every…single…person…we finally reach the end of the line. It's Apocalypse.

"Thanks, guys. For everything."

Apocalypse nods, indicating that he has nothing more to say. We say our goodbyes to each other next, but we are interrupted before anything gets too mushy. A portal appears in front of us, and we all jump through.

When I emerge into Mushroom Kingdom with Luigi, DK, and Yoshi, I can only think of one thing: when I will see the smashers again.

The End

(A/N: Yes, it's finally over, believe it or not. Of course, Mario will see the others again…sooner than he thinks! Hopefully by the middle of January, I'll have the next fic in the "Everything Explained" series, this time narrating the Classic mode of SSBM. By the way, for those of you who don't read the older fics, my first fic is called "Super Smash Brothers: Everything Explained". It was very well-received by the 10 people that reviewed it, so I'm going to try again. Hopefully it will be shorter!)


End file.
